Trouble From the Start
by Centroides
Summary: My take on how it all started


**Trouble From the Start**

**Chapter 1**

First Lieutenant Craig Garrison saluted, turned and walked out of the office. He continued down the hall and out the door to the parade grounds. It was only then that he allowed the grin to take over his face. He was in, his request had been granted. He was now in Army Intelligence. In three days he would be in Canada, training for two weeks, then his first assignment. Life was good.

That had been three weeks ago, three weeks since he had a good nights sleep, three weeks since he had smiled without a care, three weeks since he hadn't hurt all over. The two weeks at Camp X , the SOE training camp, had been stressful and strenuous, like being in Basic Training all over again, but he had learned, he had learned about a world he had not known existed. Even the hand to hand combat that he had thought he was good at had turned out to be new and difficult. Captain William Fairbairn had brought a new style of hand to hand combat back with him from the far east. Some of these moves were quite complex but if mastered they were very effective.

Immediately following his training he was assigned to assist Captain James Battersea who was setting up a new covert team. Together they made the selections for the team then while Battersea was at Camp X Garrison was sent Stateside to interview the candidates and make the offers. That was all his involvement was supposed to be. Once set up he was reassigned to an existing team. He had all of two days getting to know the new men he would be working with when he was called to the office of Captain Benjamin Lewis, his new CO.

"There's been a change of plans, Garrison." Benny, as he was called, watched his newest team member. Two days was hardly enough time to really assess someone but what he had learned, he had liked. It was a shame to loose him but that was life. "I have your new orders here. You are being put in charge of your own team. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir," Craig said with a frown, "But I thought that posting would go to a more experienced man. I've just started."

"Well, it seems you impressed the right people." Benny looked at the paper in front of him, "You are now the leader of Team S." That got an unexpected reaction as Garrison suddenly leaned forward on his chair.

"Team S? That's Captain Battersea's team."

"James was involved in a training accident. All I know is that he was injured and one of his men is being returned to the States."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, is he going to be OK?" He was genuinely sorry, the man was a good sort but in the back of his mind he wondered about the training 'accident'.

"Too soon to tell." Benny watched the look on Garrison's face and wondered what had prompted it. There was more than just concern for a fellow officer.

"Your last posting was with James, wasn't it? He must have put in a good word for you. Well, team's yours now. Good luck."

Lieutenant Craig Garrison saluted then turned and left. He said nothing of what was haunting his mind. What sort of 'training accident' and as for good luck he was going to need a miracle.

**Chapter 2**

First on the agenda when he arrived, was to find out what had happened during this training 'accident'. Which of the men he had helped select was involved? The Sargent Major was waiting in his office when he arrived but not having been a witness he had only second hand knowledge. I seems one of the men had attacked Captain Battersea and beaten him severely before the guards had been able to come to his aid. The man was arrested and removed. His replacement was due to arrive within the hour. Craig thanked the man and when he left he pulled out the files and began to check. They were not normal military files, they were prison files. His men were convicts.

Confidence man, aka. Actor additional talent, some medical training

Safecracker, aka. Casino additional talent, experience with explosives

Second story man, aka. Goniff additional talent, sleight of hand

Killer, aka. Chief

Car thief and Driver, no file

That was not what he had expected. 'Racer' had not struck him as being the violent type. But what made it worse was that Garrison had insisted that Racer should be on the team. He had chosen the man who had attacked and, as he had just found out, subsequently killed Captain James Battersea. He was responsible for the man's death. In light of that, did he have the right to lead the team? Did he want to? He stood and frowned as he looked out the window. The Sargent Major was attempting to instruct the men in Target Practice. They were not cooperating. In the mood he was in he wanted to go out there and …

Garrison knew working with convicts was going to be hard. He had no experience with men who had been in prison though one or two of his men in North Africa had shady pasts. The initial plan was to train them the same way the Army trained raw recruits, Boot Camp style except accelerated. The three weeks of stepped up training would keep them too tired to get into trouble and would fit into the short timetable that had been given. The officer in charge would train them in the basics and then lead them behind enemy lines, accomplish their mission and lead them back out. That was the end of it. At least that was the plan.

A timetable had been set up by Captain Battersea but now just days into it, they were behind. It seemed the assumption that because they had chosen to join the group that they would be willing to learn was proving to be false. Choosing to come and choosing to co operating were two different things. He continually had to motivate and sometimes use force to get their co operation. Then there was the bickering and in fighting. Violence was such a part of their lives. If there was anything to be said for this group he certainly would not have to teach them how to be violent. Fights were common place. They seemed to delight in taunting each other and the guards and him. He had spent quite a bit of time separating combatants or trying to prevent flare ups. If he could have found a way to redirect that energy towards the Germans he knew he'd have the war won in no time.

The schedule called for three weeks of training on-site, a practice jump, a practice mission and if they survived, they would be sent on a real mission. That was as far as the plan had gone. No one really expected them to survive even that far. Now with only one week of training completed Garrison had thought they would have sorted out their positions on the team and the incidences of fighting would have stopped. It hadn't. They still bickered and fought, wasting time and energy that should have gone into learning, such as how to obey orders, key phrases in German and French and proficiency in the weapons they might have to use. The replacement Driver, aka, Wheeler, had missed the first two days of training. If Craig had more time he would have replaced him. Instead Craig had just returned from Headquarters with the details of their first mission. What ever training they had was all they were going to get. There was time for a jump and if all went well, a practice run.

**Out on the secured grounds of an undisclosed English Estate-**

"Come on, we've done this a thousand times. We know what we're doin'." Casino had had enough. He hated the climb up then the leap off the tower. Sure, they had to know how to land with out killing themselves but his was over kill.

"It 'asn't been a thousand times. And if you would just do it right then we wouldn't 'ave to practice anymore. Besides there is this one more jump then on to the real thing," answered the Brit.

"We're off to France? Hey guys maybe now they'll tell us what it is we 'ave to do." Leave it to Goniff to be excited.

"No. We're heading to the Air Base at 1430 hours." No one except Chief had heard the Lieutenant approach. "You'll make your first real jump. Now get up there and prove you were listening to all the Sergeant Major's instructions and maybe you'll all survive the afternoon." He stood watching the various reactions.

The Sergeant Major looked pleased with himself and Garrison's pronouncement. He knew it was coming and had looked forward to their reactions as Garrison had. He also wanted an end to the relentless training and the endless shenanigans the men were forever up to. He did not try to hide the smile on his face as he urged his charges up the ladder one more time. It was a subdued group that took the plunge. They were one step closer to the unknown.

Garrison knew the dangers. So far all the training had been on the estate grounds surrounded with guards. There had been one or two escape attempts in the first week but none since. Leaving the full security of their base meant a greater risk of escape and less help at breaking up internal strife but it was time to take them out into the real world. He had hand pick the security detail and would watch his men even closer. He would be on guard.

Chief had smelled the change and had watched as the sky darkened as they headed in for the mid day meal. By the time lunch was finished rain had starting to fall. From the look of the clouds this was no half hour shower.

A phone call confirmed Garrison's suspicion. Hoping he was in time he went to the Mess Hall. Regular soldiers knowing their next scheduled event probably would have started to get ready but not his men. The sat quite comfortably lounging at their table. They looked to be in no hurry to go anywhere. It irked the professional soldier in him but at least he did not have to go looking for them.

"Due to the inclement weather your jump has been postponed." Smiles appeared around the table. "Instead you will go to your room and practice breaking down and reassembling small arms with the Sergeant Major." Smiles disappeared. Groans followed.

"At 1700 hours we are going on a practice mission." That got their interest, suspicious but interested. "You will be briefed before we go. Let's go." No one moved so he added a, "Now." He stood back as the men rose slowly and filed out of the room behind the Sergeant Major. Garrison almost shook his head but with the guards watching he dared not. Instead he returned to his office.

It was a bored group of men who filed into the briefing room one and a half hours later. Waiting until they were seated, Garrison started. "To practice what you have learned and to see if you can do the job a mission has been set up. There is to be a party at the American Embassy tonight." He placed a drawing on the table. "Our job is to go in and film the contents of the safe. Now you, Actor, it will be your job to keep an eye on the main room which is here." Garrison pointed to the room on the diagram and watched as the confidence man got his bearings. He looked confident. "If there is any trouble you will cause a diversion so the others can escape.

"Casino." Here, he turned to their resident safe cracker, "You and Wheeler will be dressed in staff uniforms and will enter by this back entrance proceed up these stairs. The safe is located here in this room." The Lieutenant watched as Casino leaned in to see the details clearer."

"So where's the safe?" he asked with out looking up.

"You will have to find it yourself. We don't always have all the details." He watched the look of dismay on the darker mans face. "Is that a problem?"

"No." he answered with a confident grin.

"Good. Wheeler. Your job will be to stand at the door and listen for any one coming. If someone does, you are to alert Casino then both of you hide. You will not touch, hurt or kill anyone on this mission. Is that understood?" Garrison looked up to the heavy bald men and watched as he nodded. So far so good.

"Goniff, you will be dressed as a waiter. You will make sure this back entrance is unlocked so Casino and Wheeler can come and go. Once they have safely left you will relock it then come by and let us know."

"'Ow will I do that?

"Just give em a wink?" suggested Casino. There were a few chuckles around the table.

"Just come by and nod. All right?" Goniff gave him a slight nod. "Good."

"Whata ya want me ta do?" asked the quiet one.

Garrison heard the mouth open and immediately closed it by turning on Wheeler and telling him to shut up. He glared at the offender for a moment before turning to the youngest member of the group. When he was trying to come up with this plan he had been at a loss as to what to do with the man. He was not good at small talk. He had thought to have him as a waiter but finally decided to have him as a floater.

"You will be dressed as an aide. You will go up these stairs, stand on the landing, and keep an eye out. If you see any one coming up the stairs warn Wheeler.

Wheeler, ever looking for an opportunity asked hopefully, "An where will you be during this heist?"

This is NOT a Heist. Nothing is to be taken. Understood? Nothing! I'll also be there to keep an eye on things."

Every one nodded but Garrison noticed the twinkle in Wheelers eye. He would have to keep an eye on him.

As the others filed out Actor remained. "I will require appropriate dress."

"Yes. I have arranged for all the clothes."

"May I see mine?" Seeing the look of suspicion on their leaders face he continued. "According to your plan I am to get the attention of the room thus keeping it away from the others. Is this correct?" The response was a nod and a lowering of suspicion. "I would certainly get their attention by showing up in incorrect attire but I certainly could not hold it for long." As a true professional he knew clothes made the man. It was a lot easier to command a room, which was what he enjoyed doing, when you were dressed for the part. The better the dress the easier the command. Besides he enjoyed wearing a good set of clothes.

"All right. The rest of you, go wash up. The Sargent Major will bring your clothes up shortly. Get ready." After turning to the tallest member of his outfit Garrison said, "This way" and headed for the door. Together the two men left the mansion by the front door and walked around to the wing that had been blocked off. It could be seen from the courtyard and the cons had spent some of their rest period wondering what was there. There had never been any lights so they figured it was deserted. They would have investigated but the lure of the village with its women and booze was a bigger draw. A key allowed the two men entrance to what was obviously the private quarters of the owner. Down the dark hall their footsteps echoed loudly. Actor looked about. It was such a shame to keep this part closed. The air was stale. A good airing out would fix that. The Master Bedroom was large. Even the large bed with its heavy drapery and huge fireplace with it's ornate mantle did nothing to lessen the room. Two large windows would have looked out onto the back garden if the heavy drapes had been pulled back. Soft beige walls gave the room a warm and inviting look. Actor turned to the bed with its white sheets and soft pillows. The hours of pleasure that could be had in this room, probably had been had in this room made him smile. Even alone it would be a far cry from what he was consigned to now.

Garrison pulled his attention to the adjoining dressing room and the large wardrobe. As he entered he saw several suits of very fine quality. Whoever lived here was high born and rich. He would have to find out who he was. Might come in handy some day. Even the name might open some doors. The morning suit was very nice but this was to be an evening affair. He set out to assemble what he needed.

Garrison watched. He had received permission to borrow the clothes. The owner had been doubtful how his clothes could help the war effort but apparently Colonel Edwards had managed to convince him.

After checking the case for cufflinks Actor turned to the other man. "I will need shirt studs and cuff links."

"What's wrong with these?"

"They are Strass! You cannot expect me to pull this off with these." Actor sounded indignant.

Garrison was not buying. He was unfamiliar with the term but the tone said it all. "You mean you can't do it? Cause that's all there is."

Actor sputtered. "Well, yes but what if someone looks closely. Anyone with an eye can tell."

"I am sure with your charm no one will notice your cuff links." That stopped the con man. Garrison could see someone after hearing that remark scurrying to get what ever the con man wanted.

Actor's opinion of their commander went up a notch. He preferred to be able to get his way but tended to look down on people he could con. The lieutenant was no fool. He would not be conned easily. This of course just made the game more interesting. Actor preferred to work alone but if he had to have a partner it was always good to have a strong one.

Satisfied at last Garrison helped the con man carry his attire back to their side of the building.

At the appointed time the men assembled for their departure. Actor smoothed his hair and adjusted his jacket, as he checked his reflection in the large mirror over the mantle. From his black silk bow tie to his black patent leather shoes he looked every inch the wealthy gentleman and he knew it. He had not felt or looked this good since before he went to prison. He positively radiated elegance and confidence. There would be no problem there. Resplendent in black homburg and over coat Actor was sure to draw attention from the time he arrived in the limousine until the time he left.

The other four cons looked their parts. In their dark suits and white shirts they looked good but would not stand out. They were to be unobtrusive. Casino, Wheeler and Goniff were smiling. They looked comfortable in their clothes. Chief on the other hand did not. Well, thought Garrison, it was only for a few hours. They would be hidden in the limousine, slipping out the other side before it pulled to the entrance. Garrison would drive a car arriving on his own. Hopefully he would not have to, but that way he could go after anyone who chose not to return with the Limo. He had stationed guards on the grounds to intercept any wayward cons.

Their arrival had gone perfectly. Everyone was in place. Garrison tried to relax. It would not do to appear nervous. If anything went wrong he had been promised he would lose his rank and be transferred to a field unit. He looked over to watch the star of the show. Actor had been in character the moment he had walked into the room back at the mansion where they had gone over the final review of their jobs. As he had entered the Embassy Reception the charm had appeared and those in attendance had no time he had become surrounded by people, many of them women. Garrison was impressed. The man did it with such ease.

Actor was not acting now. This was what he was born to be. He was born to be a person of nobility, surrounded by important people, wealth and the tapping of his station. He no longer thought about what had happened to prevented this becoming a reality. That was of no consequence. What was real was now.

The con man had watched as several men had detached themselves from their wives and slipped out the back. When he inquired of one recently deserted lady she told him their game was poker. As much as he liked a good game he preferred the ladies and with the men gone, all the more for him. He smiled.

As was his habit he continually but unobtrusively scanned the room. He had never liked surprises. It was during one of these sweeps that he saw what had happened to Chief. The fool had left his post and let himself be trapped by a large elderly woman, the wife of an English Lord, if he remembered correctly. Turning slightly so he could watch, he could not help the smug smile. Should have left him in the car or in the kitchen where he belonged. Though dressed in a suit, of inferior quality to his, the man looked ill at ease. He had no class. Actor would leave him and watch the fun.

Chief was cornered. Two months ago if he was trapped he would have pulled a knife and fought his way out no matter the odds but this time he was trapped by a woman. Not just any woman, a large older woman, one who could possibly have a say in whether he lived or died. She stood directly in front of him blocking his escape. He had come in the back door and taken up his position upstairs. One of the older guests had started up the stairs and stumbled. No one else had apparently seen so he had come down to help him up. He had clutched Chief's arm so he had walked him down and over to a chair. He was thanked profusely but as he tried to make his way back he had been cornered by a large older woman.

This was too good, thought Actor. The woman had just shifted her glass of wine from her right hand to her left and with her now free hand she was shaking a finger at her hapless victim. Actor half wondered what the oaf had said to cause that. Her victim was standing straight, shoulders back, arms loose at his sides. His face was a mask of indifference but his head was back and turned slightly as if he was trying to avoid her. Then not getting the response she wanted she began poking his chest with her jewelled finger.

Actor was about to laugh out loud when he saw a flash of something on the young man's face. It was a cross between fear and rage. It was at this moment that one of Actor's audience, a pretty young miss asked him a question. He looked to her giving her his full attention. There was hope that he could see her again, maybe alone. She was certainly giving him her full attention. After his answer he looked back up to see that Chief was gone. The woman was still standing about two feet away with a shocked look on her face.

Garrison had also kept an eye on the room. Unfortunately his view had been obstructed by a trio of rather large people. They had moved just in time for him to see a man, his man, bolt from the room. A woman was standing near where Chief had been and she looked shocked. Garrison moved to her side.

"Finally a chance to talk to you. It's Lady Benton, is it not?" She was an imposing woman. At five foot nine she was tall and heavily built. Her white hair was done in the latest fashion but it was the look on her face that intimidated most people. She had a stare that could freeze water. Wearing his warmest smile and laying on the charm as thick as he could, he introduced himself. His sudden appearance and warm smile diverted her attention softening but not dispelling her outrage.

"Did you see that?" she asked, still miffed.

"No, Ma'am. I guess I was too busy trying to catch your eye. Your dress. I love the colour and the style is so flattering. It looks so good on you." It was at this point he looked down and hoped what he was saying was true. He did not know much about older ladies fashions but it was what had come to mind. Seeing that she was buying it he continued. "My sister could wear that colour. Would you mind telling me where you got your wonderful gown so she could go there. Your seamstress is very talented. I hope she is not too busy to see my sister."

Garrison 's heart began to slow as he saw it was working. She appeared flustered for just a moment. She wanted to blow up about that rude young man being here but the flattery was just too good to pass up. Her husband had not even commented on her new dress. Now here was a charming young man who obviously knew she looked good. She gave him the name of the shop, the best time to go, the best sales girl and even directions on how to get there. Then she began telling of her experiences at other dress shops.

Garrison stood, feigning interest until he saw Goniff stop by his elbow with his tray of drinks. He lifted his glass to show he still had one then watched as he approached Actor. This was the signal that all was complete. The other two would be out by the car by now. Goniff would be out the kitchen door as soon as he emptied is tray. Waiting until he saw Actor leave he thanked her for her kindness. And made his own exit.

Once outside he casually made his way towards the limousine Actor had arrived in. One of the guards who was acting as a driver whispered as he passed.

"We're missing the Indian."

Garrison nodded. "Take them back." He then continued on to his own vehicle. Once there he lit a cigarette and stood appearing to casually smoke but he was scanning the area for his missing man.

What had happened in there and why had Actor not seen anything? Being taller he should have seen what was happening and taken steps to cover. Actor had actually been closer. The more he thought about it the angrier he became with the two men. And speaking of two, where was the Indian. Had he taken off? Where would he go? He would wait for a bit then he would leave. He would have to report him missing. The MPs on the grounds hopefully would pick him up then he was going straight back to that hole he got him out of.

Garrison finished his cigarette, ground it out, then got into the car. Damn, he thought, the plan was good and would have gone off without a hitch if it wasn't for the Indian. Silently he cursed who ever had come up with the bright idea to have a killer on the team.

The Embassy event was for cocktail and dinner. The cover story was that the visiting Italian Count could only stay for cocktail since he was leaving for the United States to meet with the President. Garrison had to return to his base on Military business. A late arrival pulled in and its passengers disembarked. He was going to look suspicious if he stayed any longer so Garrison started the engine, put the car in gear and pulled out. It was not until he was out side of the gates that he heard something in the back seat. He adjusted the rear view mirror and saw Chief sitting up in the back. He wanted to yell at the con but decided to get it all out at the debriefing.

After parking the car he walked into the debriefing room, followed by Chief. They waited silently as the Sergeant Major brought the other cons in and they sat down around the briefing table. Now he would find out if they had been successful. He looked to Casino.

"Well?"

"Piece a cake," sneered their safe cracker

Garrison held out his hand and waited until the miniature camera was handed over.

Anyone see you? Either of you?" He looked from Casino to Wheeler. It had been Wheelers job to keep watch upstairs as Casino found and opened the safe

"No. They were too busy talking and drinking."

Wheeler snorted in derision. "Notice we didn't get any." Garrison ignored him

"Goniff, any problems?"

The lithe English thief smiled and shook his head. He knew it would be days before the Embassy staff would realize anything was missing.

"And what happened to you?" asked Garrison as he turned to the silent one. He had tried to ask in a neutral tone but his anger had crept in.

"Nothin'" growled Chief as he glared at his commander with thinly disguised anger.

"Something happened and I want to know what." Garrison was not about to be deterred.

Chief continued to glare. He was trapped again. He couldn't tell anyone what had happened. He was too angry that he had not been able to prevent it. He was too ashamed. His whole life had been filed with shame. With that thought he broke eye contact and got up from the table, shoving the chair back and strode to the window.

Garrison wanted to yell at him to get back and answer him but he knew that

would not work. His mother had always told him that if he wanted to command respect to 'never threaten what you cannot deliver and never demand what you cannot force.' He had worked with men long enough to know you could use physical force to make men march or jump out of a plane but you could not make a man talk.

Looking for a way around the stalemate he turned to Actor. "What did you see?" He knew the man was alert, had seen him scanning the room so he knew he had to have seen something.

Actor had considered his options on their way back. If he said he had not seen anything then he would be seen as incompetent. On the other hand he had no loyalty to either man, especially the Indian who had ticked him off earlier. He had seen the young man eyeing him surreptitiously. He was very good at sensing when he was being watched. He had tried to catch his eye to warn him off but the young man always looked away. Then he had noticed that he was copying him. Not making fun but copying. The natural teacher in him was delighted that the slovenly creature was trying to clean up his act. The young man sat straighter in his chair and waited for Actor to start eating before he did so he could see how he held his fork or placed his silverware when he was finished. He even held his glass like Actor. Actor swelled with pride and then offered him a tip about his napkin. Chief had growled at him and told him to mind his own business. He had gone back to his slovenly ways. The fool was an ungrateful slob. Let him suffer.

He decided to do what he did best. Tell as little as possible.

"Lady Benton was talking to him. There was no problem." He answered casually.

"Well obviously there was a problem. When I saw her she was upset. She could have raised an alarm, said something to her husband. We need to be able to get in and out without any one even noticing or remembering we were there. She'll remember Chief," replied Garrison angrily.

"Her husband was not even there." Actor saw things were going against him and did not like it. His anger began to show.

"What do you mean he wasn't there? I saw them arrive together."

"Several of the men, at least four that I counted, went off to play poker."

"Where did they go? Where was the game? Was it anywhere near the safe?"

Garrison was getting very concerned. He took the threat of being busted back to a Private very seriously.

Actor saw his chance to deflect the blame. "If Chief had been doing his job then he would have found that out. I could not just walk out and invite myself to the game. My job was to work the room and keep an eye on the guests." Then he turned to glare at the man at the window. "It was his job was to watch anyone leaving." As the man who had screwed up, he was the perfect one to take the fall.

Only he was not going to take it. "The game was down stairs not upstairs. I did my job," snarled Chief forgetting for the moment that he was in fact at the centre of the discussion. He strode back over to the table but did not sit.

"Listen to yourselves. You sound like a couple of children. 'It's your fault. No, it's yours.'" Garrison paused then continued quietly. "If any one of you want to get out of this alive then you are going to have to learn to work together. I don't care if you used to work alone. That was then. This is now." At this he looked to each one. Casino and Goniff were the only ones to meet his eyes. "Now you each are part of a team. Your individual lives are dependant on the others watching out for you. You have to be able to count on them and for that to happen they have to be able to count on you.

Actor, you knew Chief had to be able to come and go to watch where people went or to alert the others." The tall Italian looked up, his face closed and hard. Garrison did not like dressing down a man in front of the others on the team but he knew he had to let them know Actor was not above them. He toned down the anger and continued in a gentler voice. "Maybe next time you could excuse your self and go divert the lady or invite the lady to join you." Then with a self depreciating smile he added, "You can probably come up with a better way than me." He watched as the Con man's face eased slightly

That was taken care of but there was still the matter of Chief and Lady Benton. It seemed the only ones who knew what had really happened were the two involved. He could not ask the lady so that left Chief. If there was going to be fall out or if there was something he could do to prevent it from happening again he would have to find out what had happened_. _

He knew there were ways to made a man talk. Appealing to ego worked for some, like it did on Actor, others could be shamed into it. That was it! The flash he saw just before Chief went over to the window was shame. It had been so quick he was not sure he had seen it but now he knew. He turned back to the others and questioned them about details as he would in a regular debriefing then told them they could go.

"Chief, one more thing." Garrison watched as the man stopped. He had hoped Chief would be the last to leave but he had been in a hurry. Probably knew what was coming, thought Garrison. Goniff, who was last, stopped as well and held the door, waiting.

"Thank you Goniff." The blonde thief looked up with a look of pure innocence. It was a look he would become quite familiar with. "That will be all." The look was replaced by a guilty smile. They both knew what he was trying to do. He waited until Goniff closed the door behind him.

Chief remained where he was, just inside the door but he had turned towards the Lt. His face was cold and hard.

"When you put a team together it is important for the individuals to get to know and trust each other. You are all going to have to work closely with each other if you expect to survive. This takes time but that's a luxury we don't have." The posture and expression of the man by the door had not changed and he wondered how much of this was going through. He returned to the briefing table and pulled out two chairs. Sitting in one he gestured to the other.

"The other important thing is to learn from our mistakes. That's one of the reasons we have these debriefings after every mission. We go over everything that happened and try to come up with ways to prevent problems from reoccurring." Giving no outward sign he was pleased to see Chief was approaching the table.

In this last mission you ran into a problem. That sometimes happens. So we deal with it but I need to know what happened so I can prevent it happening to you or to one of the others.

Instead of sitting, Chief continued over to the window. It was dark outside now but he pulled the blackout curtain aside about six inches and stood staring out.

Garrison was tired and wanted to go to bed but he knew this had to be done. As he waited he thought about this particular man. He had not wanted him on the team. He had been told he had to have a killer. In his search he had met a lot of despicable men. This one had been the least despicable. Like he was told, he didn't have to like them he just had to work with them. To add to the problems

the man rarely talked and never volunteered more than was asked. Sometimes he just clammed up if asked. Working with him was like working with a brick wall. He would rather not. It would be easier to just let it go but this was important. The fact that he had moved into the room meant he was at least considering the question, at least Garrison hoped he was. The man was so hard to read.

Chief was torn. He wanted to stay out of prison but he didn't want to be ridiculed. He hated being ridiculed. Whenever he told anybody anything, anything about himself or about what had upset him he ended up being made fun of. He had fought all his life, it seemed, to stop people from making fun of him. Why couldn't they just leave him alone. Now his chance to be free was in jeopardy. He had seen how persistent the Officer was. He looked like he was prepared to sit here

all night waiting_. _He thought back to their training. There had been times when he had screwed up. The others, especially Wheeler, had had a field day pointing out his mistakes, calling him names, but Garrison had never called him anything but Chief. He had never ridiculed him even when he could have. Could he trust him now? He tried to think of all the ways this new information could be used against him. In the end he had no alternative.

"She asked why I wasn't in uniform." The voice of misery, was so quiet he might have missed it if the others had been in the room. Then with a touch of anger he continued, "I didn't know what to say."

"That is exactly the type of thing you need to bring up." It was not what he had expected, but then he was not sure what he had expected. At least this he could deal with. "That is a legitimate question and one you have to expect to be asked again. We need to involve the others in this", said Garrison as he stood and was about to turn to the door but a movement at the window drew his attention.

Chief has spun around and was now standing, fists clenched, and a look of betrayal on his face that was quickly replaced by anger.

"What would Wheeler have said?" asked Garrison calmly, "Or Goniff?. A wrong answer could blow our cover, get us all killed."

Chief continued to glare for a moment as he pictured the scene then dropped his eyes and nodded as he saw the wisdom in the words. Garrison was right. A wrong answer could get them killed. He knew he was going to die but it didn't

have to be by Wheeler screwing up. Garrison had just showed himself to be more than a screw again. If he had met him earlier in his life …. Yeah and if wishes were horses, he continued the thought with disgust.

Garrison walked down the hall and up the stairs unaware of Chief inner turmoil. Chief followed with trepidation. This was not going to go well.

"All right everyone gather round", announced Garrison as he entered the room the cons shared. He waited as they slowly moved to the centre of the table. "Chief has come up with a problem that we all need to address."

"That he's stupid?" muttered Casino under his breath meaning only for Goniff, who was beside him, to hear.

Chief, knowing it would be coming, made a move toward him.

Garrison had seen the lips move but had not caught the words. He did see Chief start and yelled, "That's enough Casino!" He watched as Chief stopped but continued to glare at his tormenter.

He waited until he had every ones attention again. "Because you are not in uniform, yet look healthy enough to serve, you may be asked why you have not enlisted. Any suggestions?" Personally he could have come up with one but he wanted them in the decision. They would have to use it so it had to fit. He watched as they mulled it over..

"The Indian could say he was a half breed and they …." That was all Wheeler had time to say before bracing himself for the on coming attack. Garrison was able to deflect Chief so the solid punch landed not on Wheeler's face as planned but on his shoulder. Actor, appalled by the two men's words, stepped in and assisted in pulling the men apart.

"The next remark like that out of either of you," growled Garrison as he glared at the two offenders and then to Goniff, just in case, "and you will be doing laps around the estate. You got that?" The room was still but tension was high.

"And you," as he turned to the young man bristling beside him, "Back off!" Chief had shaken off Garrison's hands and had stepped back. He continued to glare at Wheeler.

"Seriously." Garrison took a deep breath, released it then straightened his shirt. "This has to be dealt with. Now, any real suggestions?" He looked to the faces of the men he was trying to lead. Instead of a leader he felt like a lion tamer, without the whip or the chair.

Actor saw his chance at redemption. He still felt the sting of rebuke from their earlier session. Garrison had pinned his ears back but then had continued as if it was nothing personal. The others had seen it but so far had not reacted to it. He wanted to be sure they never did. He had to keep his place above them, to be

beyond their reach. This was his chance.

"Why not the truth."

"What? Say we're a bunch of convicts? Are you outta your mind?" demanded Casino. The look on the others faces mirrored his.

"No. We are civilian … technicians working for the Army."

"Blimey. I like that. Me, a civilian technician." Goniff puffed out his chest and hooked his thumbs in his imaginary lapels. He grinned broadly. Nobody could help but smile except Chief who was an expert at not smiling.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Hey, what if they ask what we do?" countered Casino.

"That is classified." replied Actor with a satisfied smile on his handsome face. He had regained his position of superiority.

Garrison looked around. "Everybody OK with that?" Seeing smiles and nods he continued. "Good. Then that's that. All right, every one get some sleep. Tomorrow may be a busy day." He turned and walked to the door. As he left he heard a familiar complaint.

"So when have we not had a busy day."

"Not since we got here, Mate, not even on a bloody Sunday."

"What? You get religious all of a sudden?"

**Chapter 3**

Tomorrow dawned clear and dry. Their jump was on. He assembled his crew beside the truck for last minute instructions and a warning.

"All right. We're headed to the Air Field. You will be accompanied by guards at all times. They will be on the plane and on the ground. Any attempt to escape, the guards have orders to shoot. Is that understood?" He made eye contact with each man making sure they knew he was serious. The loss of a man at this point would be serious. There would not be time to bring in another and train him in the time remaining. He could not take the chance.

Garrison turned to the Sergeant of the Guard. "Cuff'em then get'm onboard. "

"Warden." whined Wheeler, "Is this really necessary? With all these guards, what could we possibly do?"

"Only what you're told and that's what I'm counting on. Now move."

The cons grumbled but they obeyed, slowly. He stood watching as they climbed in. The guards followed then he went to the cab and got in. They were on their way.

Garrison had the men well covered. What he had not counted on was another outside influences. This one came just minutes after they arrived on the base.

"Well if it isn't the Lil' Savage. I see they finally got you to wear shoes. No luck with the tie I see."

Chief, ever alert, had seen the men standing outside the hanger. Their posture told him they were unlikely to attack physically. Unfortunately it also told him that they were unfriendly. These type of men were harmless alone but in a group they were always trouble. Here they were, five men in handcuffs, with six armed guards. There was bound to be a remark or even laughter. Chief searched their faces to see who the leader was, see who would voice what they were all thinking.

The words, when they came, though expected, still rankled him. His wrist flicked without thought then his fists clenched. Being chained he knew he could not attack but he couldn't help the urge. There was a big problem though. There was no eye contact! A direct threat was always accompanied with direct eye contact. That way you got to watch the reaction. No one was looking at him. He tried to see who, behind him, they were looking at.

When he heard the remark Garrison went on the defensive. He slowed and placed himself between Chief and the officers. He thought the man was unarmed but they thought he was unarmed in prison too. He would take no chances. He had seen how deadly accurate the young man was with his knife but could he throw it while wearing handcuffs? Best not give him a shot.

Garrison's move may have blocked his view, but Chief saw it for what it was. The man's actions were not random. Garrison did not look his way but it was obvious to Chief and it made him furious. The Screw expected him to start a fight. The fact was he wanted to but he had enough sense not to. The Screw didn't think he did. Damn screws are all alike. He turned his anger from the taunter to Garrison. If his hands were free he would sucker him just one good punch. Now Chief knew just what the screw thought of him. Over the past week they had been together, he had been treated the same as the other cons. This move showed that when it came right down to it the screw thought he was a savage. Well maybe he should show him just what a savage he was. If his hands were free…..

Garrison and the guards were escorting the handcuffed men from the truck to the plane where they would wait their turn to make the jump. They were all nervous and Garrison expected trouble. He too had seen the officers, some of whom out ranked him, but had dismissed them. There was a small part of him that was embarrassed. Here he was a graduate of West Point and he was working with a group of convicts. Every leader wanted to be proud of his men. He had been proud of the men he led in Africa. When they went for R&R behind their own lines they all went with heads held high. This bunch…. He walked with military bearing from habit, the others slouched and sauntered and shuffled. He looked like a US Officer with a prison detail. Well ... That's what he was but they did not have to advertise that fact. If only … Well as long as they pulled off their mission without anyone getting killed …. His musings were cut short when he heard the comment.

Knowing Chief's short fuse and the fact the man seemed to attract conflict he had acted to prevent trouble. He remained beside the man until they were to board the plane. He heard some muttering from Wheeler and Casino about savages. Now all he had to do was keep them from fighting on the plane. He would be glad when this was over.

Actor shook his head. Some people were so uncivilized. He had met generals and Colonels in his travels and most had class. There were some who were boors, cheats and drunks but had not expected this sort of talk from them. Well maybe it was because there was a war on and the need for officers meant the standards were lowered. It was unfortunate that this had to happen now. They were all on edge with the up-coming jump. They did not need a brawl here. All he wanted was to do his part and get on with his life. He did wonder how the young Lt would handle the problem. He seemed confident and capable during their training. Now he was up against officers not a bunch of low-life cons. This was a chance to see where the man's loyalties lay. Would he defend them or defer to rank? Interesting. He watched as the man in question moved to walk beside the Indian. Well that was a good move. He acted to prevent trouble. That was a good sign in a con man. Think ahead and act. If that was the way he normally operated then maybe they had a shot at surviving this caper.

Casino heard the taunt and grinned. Being from New York he had heard names for Italians, Irish, Scots, you name it. He had not heard any for Indians. Well here was his first. Calling him Indian usually set the kid off but this had to be worth fireworks. He couldn't wait to try it out. He turned to see where the 'lil savage' was but Garrison had moved to walk beside him. He would wait until he had a clear shot at him. Garrison's grim expression meant if he tried it now he would get the worst of it. Oh this was too good to be true. The fun he was going to have. He caught Wheeler's grin as he turned. He grinned in return. Yes as much as he hated Wheeler, they were both going to have fun with this.

Wheeler started to laugh. This was great. 'Lil Savage'. Well, the red skin just got a new name. 'Hey lil savage'. In his excitement he forgot all about the up coming jump. He wanted to move back to where the 'lil savage' could hear him but every time he slowed the guard prodded him with his rifle. The guy obviously had no sense of humour. Wheeler laughed out loud. Oh this was going to be good. He would have to make sure he was seated next to the Indian on the plane and jump right behind him. He would scream it as he jumped. "Lil Savage". He said it out loud but a plane took off at that particular time drowning out the words. He yelled it again just for the shear pleasure of it.

Chief was real good at holding on to his anger. He had heard the comments from the other cons and filed them away for the future. He expected that from them and would deal with them later; after he dealt with the screw. Once on the plane he had glared at Garrison. A few times the look had been returned but was always interrupted by the pilot or the other passengers. He knew Casino and Wheeler were trying to catch his eye. He ignored them. Fortunately the noise of the engines and the close proximity of the guards, some of whom looked eager to bash a few heads, prevented any talking. Chief had managed to sit next to the door. He wanted out and down as fast as possible. Get this over with. When the door opened he was gone. The first few seconds of free fall were exhilarating. He was an eagle. The chute snapped open with a jolt swinging him and slowing his descent but still he felt free, freer than he had in a long time. His anger was pushed back for the time being. He looked out enjoying the view, seeing the world from a whole new perspective. There was freedom up here.

All too soon he watched as the ground flew up at him. The guards who he had spotted minutes before began to close in. One in particular moved to intercept him. Obviously they each had their own screw. That brought his anger back. Screws. The worst screw was the top screw. He wanted to wait for him and get him as he landed but the guard had other ideas. With his weapon he gestured at the chute then levelled it at Chief's chest. There would be no funny business. Chief itched to settle this but he could wait. He was very good at waiting. He did as he was told then went to stand by the back of the truck that had just pulled up about twenty yards away. The guard hovered just out of reach as the rest of the cons landed and gathered up their chutes. The immediate reaction was relief that they had made it especially Wheeler. Goniff chatted on about how it was not as bad as he had thought it would be.

The other cons were herded together then on to the truck for the return trip to the estate.

"Hey," started Wheeler, Hey Lil Sa .. " started Wheeler but the business end of a rifle barrel appeared next to his face erasing the rest of his sentence. Chief knew it was coming and would have risen to the challenge except for the guards, and, if he had thought about it, the cuffs . All he could do was glare at him. He would deal with that one later when the guards weren't as close. Maybe after lights out?

The trip back was quiet except for Goniff. He was so excited about making his first jump and the fact he had done it perfectly. He wanted to tell every body and hear about how theirs went but no one else wanted to talk. He finally gave up. Truth be told, he had had heard the Lil Savage comment and knew trouble was coming. He hoped to make them forget by distracting them. He failed. Seeing the evil grin on Wheeler, and to a lesser degree on Casino, and the look of impending death on Chief, he knew trouble was going to arrive real soon. All he could do was hope he was far away when it happened. He didn't like watching fights. It hurt him to see other people getting hurt. His mother said it was his kind heart. His father said he was a sissy and to grow up and be a man. Well he was grown up and he still had his kind heart. His father was known to get in fist fights and he was dead. His mother loved him and she was still alive. She was proud of his kind heart.

The truck finally pulled on to the estate, past the guard house and into the court yards where it stopped. One of the guards climbed out and swung down the tailgate. Once the tarp flap was pulled aside the rest of the passengers disembarked. The guards stayed close, frustrating Wheeler's attempt to get next to his target .

"Sergeant, uncuff them, then you and your men are dismissed. The rest of you, head for the Mess Hall. Chief, you wait here." As they walked away everyone heard the snickers_. _

"Lil savage goin' a get it now."

Chief stood tensed, ready to fight and glared at Garrison.

Garrison waited until the others had disappeared inside. One of the guards stood to the side. Garrison waved him off.

He turned to the man in front of him. "You got a problem?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah" was the surly answer.

"Well, what is it?"

There was no answer just the glare. He knew if he didn't deal with this now it would only get worse. "Was it anything to do with the jump?" There was no answer so he tried again. "Was it about what the officers at the hanger had to say?" He assumed the tightening around the eyes was an affirmative.

"I can't control what other people say."

"It's not what they said, it's what you did. You hear the word savage and you immediately think of me. Ain't that right, Screw?"

Garrison was taken aback by the vehemence in the words and the look on the man's face. He thought they had a truce but the man was ready and eager to kill him.

"Well for your information," continued the angry con, "they wasn't talking to me. Only you was thinking I'm the savage. They was talkin' to one of your bulls."

It took Garrison a moment to decipher what the con had meant. He took a step closer. "I admit that when I hear a racial slur that is associated with Indians I think of you. Is that so wrong? You are the only Indian in the group." He took another step closer so he stood less than three feet away and in a commanding tone he continued "You have a violent temper. As a commanding officer it is my job to anticipate trouble and to take steps to stop it. That is what I did." He glared right back at the angry young man in front of him. They stood glaring at each other neither willing to give in.

Fortunately the Sergeant major come out the door and called to Garrison telling him he had a phone call. He stood still for a moment then told the young man to come to his office. After what seemed like a life time but was probably only about thirty seconds, Chief turned his body but kept his eyes locked on Garrison's. Eventually he turned his head and the two went into the building. Once in his office Garrison went to the phone and Chief went and stood at the window. When he finished his call Garrison rounded on the young con. In an quiet, even tone he asked "How do you know who they were talking to?"

By this time much of the tension had abated. Chief had had time to think over what the man had said. It made sense. All right he would give him that but he would be watching for the next time. He never gave second chances but for the chance to stay out of prison he would give this man one. "He was lookin' at the bull at the end of the line."

Garrison knew the man was observant but this was good. He tried to remember who was at the end of the line at that time. He told Chief he could go and then called the Sergeant Major to bring Watkins to the office. As Chief opened the door he paused and said 'Wrong one'. "

Garrison looked up at Chief. "Who was it?"

Sill without turning Chief said, "Bulls don't got names. Wasn't that one though." He continued out the door. 'Let the Screw figure it out.' he thought.

Chief knew that when he went into the Mess hall he would have to deal with the others. Wheeler in particular took great delight in tormenting him. He took a deep breath then released it before he pushed open the door and went in. It took only moments for the first comment.

"Well if it ain't the Lil Savage." Wheeler laughed. Casino laughed with him.

"Never scalped a baldie before." Chief said it in an even but threatening tone while looking Wheeler in the eye. Then as he walked alongside where Wheeler was sitting he leaned over slightly towards the man and said with a feral look on his face. "Ate his liver though." He continued towards the chow line. He didn't have to look back. He knew by the silence that he had scored his point. Wheeler would back off now. Let them think he was a savage. It could work to his advantage. Now for some chow.

Garrison walked slowly down the stairs. He had a phone call to make and he was sure that the news he was to receive would ensure that the following day was indeed going to be busy. If only he could keep outside influences to a minimum. Behind enemy lines? Good Luck with that.

Two hours later Garrison sat back, took a deep breath then let it out slowly. All the reports were completed and the requisitions filed. Six hours to go. This was going to be hardest week of his life. He had taken the precaution of updating his will and finishing everything on his desk. Now the wait. He knew he should sleep but he was too wound up.

The Brass had been anxiously pushing for this day and he had to admit the men under is command were as ready as they ever would be. He was also about to have the two big questions that had nagged him from the start answered. The first question was the one the Brass had asked him. Could they be trusted to follow the plan and not run at the first opportunity? He had assured the Brass that they could be trusted but privately he was not so sure. As a group he could not see that happening. They were always at each others throats. Individually was another matter.

Actor, the suave and sophisticated con man, was a distinct possibility. He had the ability to survive on his own. He knew the languages and had travelled extensively in Europe before the war. He could easily disappear. On the other hand he seemed to enjoy the thought of conning the Germans. He paid close attention to the details of their plans and offered suggestions which made Garrison think he had every intention of sticking with the team. There could also be patriotic reasons as well. His home land was under German control. He could do his part to free Italy. No, he didn't think Actor would desert. On the other hand Actor was one of the best con men in the business …

Wheeler, Casino and Goniff would each be a risk. They showed no loyalty to the team or particularly to each other for that matter. They were used to working only for themselves. Wheeler had been the wheel man for a four man bank heist that had gone wrong but he was probably in it for himself. A parole at the end was incentive but when faced with immediate death would they stay? What might deter them was that they only spoke English. He hoped for at least German or French when he was looking for men but their talents were a priority. Now he was sort of glad they were not bilingual. It would make it harder to blend into the population in Europe. He hoped this would be enough to keep them in line. He was their ticket back home.

That left Chief. He did not speak any of the Continental languages either but he was a loner and adept at survival. Their night training had proven that Chief could vanish in the dark. For that matter, he was good at vanishing in the day light too. His adeptness with a knife meant he would not be dependant on ammunition or the good will of the locals for food. The promise of food and shelter while on a mission might be a minor incentive for the others to stay but not for Chief. He was also fearless. Nothing in their training had fazed him. He was game to try anything Garrison threw at him. He never volunteered but then neither did he balk. If he left it would be on his own. He was not a leader though Craig had seen the confidence that a leader must have show through once or twice but he did not have the charisma to draw men to him. Actor had leadership qualities but there was too big a gulf between him and the others. They were from different classes as Actor would say.

If one of them did leave, what would he do? Would he continue the mission or go after the deserter? He could not leave the job undone nor could he let a deserter just leave or the rest would follow.

The second question was on a more personal level. Would they kill him if they got the chance? Actor and Goniff were not killers, of that he was fairly sure. Casino was violent. He and Chief had fought a few times. With Garrison he tended to loose his temper with enough warning that he could be prepared. Chief, though convicted of manslaughter, and accused of multiple murders by the Prison Warden, would disappear before he killed unless he was cornered. He was not a threat. The one Craig really worried about was Wheeler. He had been convicted of car theft but the police had not been able to pin the murder rap on him. It had not taken Craig long to realize the man had no conscience and seemed to enjoy inflicting pain. In their hand-to-hand combat training he had had to stop him from going too far several times.

Boy, he wished he was more like his Mother with eyes in the back of his head. He was going to have to lead while keeping an eye on each of his charges. It was going to be the hardest week of his life. He had every intention of returning but just in case he had made sure there were no loose ends and his affairs were in order. There was a chance of dying every time he went into battle but this time the odds were smaller than usual. If the Nazi's didn't kill him, Wheeler might or the deliberate actions or inactions of any one of the lot might lead to that e_nd._

With these thoughts going through his head he knew he would not get much sleep but he knew he had to try. It was critical to their survival that he be fresh and alert for as long as it took to get their mission accomplished. He stood, stretched and headed for bed.


End file.
